cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Terous
NOTE: This Page is undergoing a massive rewrite. I have taken down all of the original stuff and am in the process of applying the new info. It will grow in substance over time but for now is far less substantial than it was. Biography Darth Terous was a Sith Lord who served the Resurgent Sith Empire during that numerous wars the erupted following their return to the greater Galaxy. He was born into squalour on Dromund Kaas in the year 3695 BBY, 14 Years before the outbreak of conflict between Empire and the Republic. For most of his life he had to fend for himself and his younger brother, whose name has been long forgotten. It was during this time he was driven by compassion for his sibling, as they sought to escape slavery by the Sith. However, no one escapes the Empire, especially not on their home world. A Sith Lord, Cerebrus was on the prowl for the brothers because of their recorded Force Sensitivity. It was his directive from the Dark Council to see if the submissive lower class population could be moulded into Sith Lords. The two were intended to be a Beta Test for the inevitable need to rebuild the Sith Ranks later down the line, when they could not be so selective about who was trained. Eventually, Cerebrus' hunt was concluded, beyond which he sought to train the two personally, shipping them off to the recently reclaimed Korriban to do so. Months of gruelling education in the Sith arts saw the brothers endure horrors worse than they had ever encountered, even while living under the heel of the higher Imperial echelons, but their resolve was not so easily broken. Terous devised a plan to board a transport ship and let take them as far is it was going. Cerebrus anticipated this move and learned of their plan allowing the two scurry just far enough to believe they had made it before the guards apprehended them and dragged them straight back to the pit they scrambled to escape. Lord Cerebrus had already deciphered Terous' motivation and decided to crush the one thing he lived for. He forced Terous to watch as his brother was callously slain before his very eyes. The cruel Sith Lord allowed Terous to wallow in his rage before deciding to try and have him trained by the overseers. The boy's newfound passion was clear to him now: Vengeance. He was rather compliant to be trained, if only to be one day able to gut Lord Cerebrus the way he gut his brother. The years passed and Terous' proficiency grew until Lord Cerebrus decided that his tutelage at the the Sith Academy was concluded and took him as an Apprentice. The Sith Empire was already 5 years into the war at this point and the young Dark Sider was to be deployed as an Assassin against the enemies of the Imperial regime. He infiltrated enemy lines in the Outer-Rim campaign and slaughtered several high ranking members of the Galactic Republic's war effort and against all odds he returned every time, guided by his one goal of revenge. He would be damned if Lord Cerebrus were to outlive him. About a year prior to the Sith Empire's push into the Mid-Rim, the now Lord Terous discreetly engineered his Master, the recently minted Darth Cerebrus' downfall. Terous' experience accumulated over hundreds of successful infiltrations gave him the skills to depose his Master under the radar. While many Sith could surmise what actually transpired, they couldn't prove anything, thus did Lord Terous inherit his Master's power base and title so as to ensure other greedy Sith did not scramble to seize Cerebrus' assets in a critical stage of the war. However, he did not avenge his brother that day. He was no less impassioned than the day he lost his sibling, but he had forgotten all about that. His capacity for compassion and mercy had been withering away since the day he took up his Lightsaber. He was no longer driven by vengeance, but an insatiable lust for power, obsession for control and a vision of himself atop the food chain. As the Mid-Rim campaign ensued however, he was taken out of the war effort and stationed back on Dromund Kaas with a new task of growing importance. Inexperienced Sith had began dabbling in the more arcane arts of the Force and summoned powers and creatures they were incapable of controlling. Darth Terous had to adapt quickly and learn the necessary skills to contain and or destroy the summoned monstrosities or chaotic energies. While many other Sith would roll their eyes at being tasked with such a responsibility, Darth Terous revelled in it and used it as a recruiting ground for his power base, proclaiming the offending Sith to be indebted to him for cleaning up their mess and promised to spare them if they would pledge loyalty to him. During this time, Darth Terous developed a disdain for the more experimental and adventurous Sith, who sought to push the boundaries of knowledge and power, for so often they had no idea how to control the products of these activities. Upon learning to recognise disasters before they happened, Terous began pre-emptively striking at these experiments. If there were to-be offending parties he took particular interest in however, Terous let things get out of hand in order to blackmail them into servitude later. While some of the artefacts and dark secrets seized were shipped off to be locked away in the remote Imperial impound known simply as 'Arcanum,' the Sith Lord was sure to keep some of them to himself, those that were both worth his time and within his ability to control. Some view this as self contradictory, but they failed to grasp that Darth Terous hated the unpracticed wielders, not the implements themselves. His responsibilities of pest control were carried on up until the re-ignition of hostilities between the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. In this conflict, he was re-tasked with using his power base for covert strikes against the enemy, just as he did all those years ago. At the tail end of the War, he was now a fleet commander and tried to hold off the recently uncovered Eternal Empire's onslaught across the Galaxy. Unlike other commanders however, Darth Terous elected to cut his losses by pulling his Forces out of the conflict, because in less than a year, the Eternal Fleet had carved path through Republic and Imperial Space unimpeded. He stationed his Three remaining Star Destroyers at various points around the Galaxy, he himself setting up base on the planet Ilum. His Flagship remained in orbit around Ilum's Star, while the other two frigates roamed the borders of known space to avoid being tracked, re-entering civilisation in order to refuel only. As of right now, Darth Terous remains stationed on Ilum, biding his time and awaiting the day that the Sith Empire recovers and goes back on the offensive against the Eternal Throne. Martial Arts Skills Darth Terous wielded a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, the hilt being the length of two standard Lightsabers. There is not much remarkable to say about its construction other than the gems used as focusing lenses, which were a pair of extremely rare Qixoni Crystals, strengthening his connection to the Force. At the Lightsaber's heart was another crystal, but it was not a directly integrated part of his Lightsaber's mechanism, but rather a Sith amulet, an alchemical product of his own creation that fed Dark Side energy into his blades, granting them greater cutting power, but not at the expense of manoeuvrability. This Sith Lord prided himself on his adaptability and versatility, something reflected in his chosen Martial Art, Niman. The Sixth Form of classical Lightsaber combat, Niman was developed to be a Jack of all Trades fighting style, with its core element being Soresu. This provided a good toolkit to the practitioner, making them cable at everything but masterful at nothing. In spite of its fundamental drawback, Darth Terous used it to great effect primarily against Sith and their creations of all things. One of Niman's core elements was its emphasis on chaining Force based attacks into one's Lightsaber sequences, something Darth Terous relied on often. His broad repertoire of offensive Force Abilities were often employed, his favourite being Force Lightning. In Lightsaber Duels, the Sith Lord used his versatility to switch gears in moments notice and throw his opponent off balance. One minute he would be swiftly and precisely striking out at an opponent's defence, the next hammering them with power attacks. He studied the records of Exar Kun's style, written by the few that ever lived to tell the tale and drew inspiration for his own style. Instead of employing a 'dirty fighting' approach like Kun did, Darth Terous simply used Niman for shock and awe in a far more direct approach. While he wasn't predictable as such, he wasn't completely unorthodox either. While versatile, he was no where near as good against multiple opponents as he was against single targets. Darth Terous sought instead to try and pick off enemies one at a time, approaching with a mindset of divide and conquer as opposed to weathering the storm and dominating the Battlefield. If he could not pick his foes off one by one from the shadows, he would resort to his Force Abilities and Sokan tactics to keep allies separated and engage one at a time. Force Abilities Darth Terous primarily used the Force as a weapon to decimate his foes. He had perfected his command of it as a destructive tool. He was an advanced Telekinetic, capable of summoning Force Waves and using the Force Whirlwind ability, a power that manipulated the air currents to suspend foes helplessly in the air. As expected from a Sith Lord, he was a Master of Force Lightning, employing it as an instrument of torture and to incapacitate or kill enemies. This was often times employed in combat along side telekinetic pushes and shoves, but perhaps one of his most destructive abilities was Deadly Sight. This ability is performed by the user channeling their hatred and rage into their vision, searing and or blistering anyone in his field of vision. While this wasn't an ability he could channel at the flick of a wrist, it is no doubt one of the cruelest and deadliest of his Force Abilities. He was also versed in Force Based Physical Augmentation, bolstering his strength and speed to superhuman levels. His favourite application was Inertia, an ability that enabled him to shift his momentum to perform otherwise impossible stunts, such as running up walls, making him all the more unpredictable in combat and by extension, more dangerous. As for capabilities with Tutaminis, Darth Terous could absorb Force Lightning of lesser or equal strength to his own. While not able to absorb particularly high energy discharges, this Sith Lord could deal with a fair amount, especially when applying his Lightsaber in some situations alongside his aptitude in the Force. Telepathy skills were considerable as well, being well versed in Force Persuade and going on to master much stronger abilities such as Dominate Mind and Force Insanity, allowing him to take direct control of another's actions and project horrendous images and thoughts into another's psyche respectively. Those with unprepared mental defences were seldom a match for Darth Terous. He would attack not only your body, but your mind too, waging a relentless shock and awe campaign with the end game of either forcing you to submit or swiftly killing you. Either way, he did not tarry in his endeavours. Terous, additionally was a practiced hand concealing his Force signature from other Force wielders, be they Jedi, Sith or otherwise. This power paved the way to a proficiency with the obscure Force Stealth ability, a mysterious technique which allowed Darth Terous to render himself almost totally undetectable to 5 senses and a Jedi's 6th. Armed with these two powers Terous could make himself a phantom, moving around completely undetected by anyone. This ability had its limits however. He was incapable of using this skill in tandem with any other Force Power, like augmented physical ability or even something as simple as Force Sense. The above is by no means an exhaustive list however, as he has plenty of aptitude with more highly advanced powers such as the Death Field and Bolt of Hatred, though not as combatively viable, due to the strain is causes to conjure such devastating powers. When in combat, Terous generally adheres to the orthodox, implemented in unorthodox ways, attacking your mind, body and by extension your spirit too. Personality and Traits At the time of the Revolt against the Eternal Empire, Darth Terous was 63 Years of Age and wearing well. He was a Human Male measuring at about 6"2 and well built. While past his physical prime, he was no slouch and could last for a fair period of time in combat with having to call on the force to bolster his stamina. He displayed the Yellow eyes and deathly pale skin common to Dark Siders. His focus on more terrestrial aptitude meant he was not as deeply immersed in the Dark Side of the Force and was therefore not nearly as debilitated by it as other Sith Lords of his age. Darth Terous was more often than not described as cold and emotionless. Even in combat, he contained his fury and passion and channeled it without succumbing to an enraged frenzy. He also expressed a disdain for torture saying it was barbaric. It was of course useful to him as his line of work often called for extracting information from unwilling subjects and was a procedure he saw to personally because he did not trust his subordinates to be weary of the subject's health. This cold, emotionless facade often made his true intentions unclear. It would appear his only desire was power but what Darth Terous appeared to be on the surface was seldom what he was like underneath. All the time he has been accumulating power for power's sake is most likely what he wants you to see, not what he actually is.Category:Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Humans Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Weapon Master Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Order of Chaos Category:General Category:Sith Assassin Category:Niman Form Masters Category:Darth